


Thunder and Lightning

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Seblaine Spring Fling [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Seblaine Spring Fling Day 1: April Showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in kind of hurry, so sorry if it isn't all that great. School has been keeping me busy, but I still wanted to take part in the spring fling :/

Thunder sounded from outside the apartment, making Blaine jump. It had been raining for the past hour, but that had been the first sign of the first big storm of spring. Curled up on the couch, he waits for the lightning that will soon follow. A beat passes and the loud crackle vibrates through the air, and light flashes through the window, sending a shiver down Blaine’s spine. He isn’t scared of thunderstorms. He hasn’t been scared of them since he was a little kid, but they still make him uncomfortable. They’re loud, and dreary, and the bright light that comes from lightning always seems to blind him for the briefest moments.  He refuses to go outside in storms like this, and it worries him that his boyfriend might be out there, caught in the mess, at this very moment.

It was a Saturday, so neither he nor Sebastian had classes, but his boyfriend insisted on going to the library for the afternoon (“ _Finals, Blaine! There is no way I’m going to pass Holloway’s class, unless I study nonstop.”)._ After a bit of arguing, Blaine let him go, with the promise that he would be back by five.

A glance at the clock alerted him that Sebastian was already ten minutes late. Sebastian was _never_ late. Immediately, the panic set in. He should never have let his boyfriend go out in this weather. Who knows what could have happened to him. Blaine pulled out his cell and started to dial Sebastian’s number, but before he could press call, the door to their apartment swung open.

Sebastian steps inside, muttering intelligible things. He’s drenched head to foot, his clothing soaked and his hair matted to his head. The furrow of his brow and scowl on his face, shows how upset he is. However, as soon as he looks up and sees Blaine, a soft smile graces his features.

“Hey, baby, I-”

“You’re late, and you look like a drowned rat.” Blaine says sharply, arms crossed over his chest. Sebastian notices the wetness gathered in his boyfriend’s eyes, and how tense his shoulders are. He knows well how much Blaine hates thunderstorms. He must have been worried sick for the past fifteen minutes.

“I know. I’m sorry, it’s just I missed the bus, and the subway was even more crowded than usual because of the rain, and I lost my umbrella, and-” He stops when he sees that Blaine is now smiling, his arms no longer crossed. Blaine stands from his spot on the couch, and crosses the room. Standing in front of Sebastian, he leans up on his tip toes and gives him a small kiss.

“Just call me next time, maybe? So, I’m not worrying like a mother over you.” He says with a playful roll of his eyes. “I’m sorry, you had such a bad day.” He tells him with a pout. “How about you get out of these wet clothes, and take a warm shower?” Sebastian feels warmth run through him, as Blaine gazes up at him with his big, beautiful honey-colored eyes. He lets out a soft sigh, and nods.

“I like the sound of that idea… but, are you going to join me?” He says with his signature smirk, which earns him a flushing boyfriend and slap on the ass.


End file.
